Transformations Remade
by TranslucentKisses
Summary: I remember that day so clearly that it sometimes haunts my dreams, but still for some reason I feel no regret for what I did, it was best for everyone. My once peaceful kingdom, into the darkness it descended with the battle of Galaxia.
1. Prologue: Diary Entry One

I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon Senshi that are in this story, but I do own Ashlee & Michelle-Aurore plus their Senshi Forms.

___________________________________________

Transformations - Remade

Chapter One: Prologue: Diary Entry One 

___________________________________________

Dear Diary,

I remember that day so clearly that it sometimes haunts my dreams, but still for some reason I feel no regret for what I did, it was best for everyone. My once peaceful kingdom, into the darkness it descended with the battle of Galaxia. I could no longer stand to watch the bloodshed, betrayal, death, and even suicide. I just wanted it to end, I no longer wanted to be apart of it. Though if it was not for my Transformation I would not be here now, for I was about to consider suicide myself.

Oh that glorious moment when my pure white lily brooch pulsed with ebony light while radiating strong sources of immense energy. A voice beckoned me to touch it, at first I was frighten, but the curiosity ate away at me. Would I be given the energy that I felt from it if I touched it? Would I be able to help my Kingdom? Many more questions raced through my mind as I slowly reached out my hand to grasp the brooch.

Once it was in my hand, I hugged it to my chest feeling the waves of energy flowing through my body. I heard my voice chant, "Black Star Power". I stood frozen watching the ebony ribbons circle my body then hugging it tightly. I could feel my fear and weakness being drained from my body along with my feelings of love, happiness, and the will to fight for the greater good.

The ribbons left me clad in onyx and amethyst vinyl. My eyes were no longer the beautiful emerald green that they were, pure ebony was their color now. As I stood in front of my mirror looking myself over, I found the strength that I needed to end this war on my planet called Heaven Lily. I knew just what to do and I was going to do it no matter what the cost.

I flew into the atmosphere above the war struck planet and with a wave of my hand; it was gone into billions of pieces along with every life on it. I hovered there staring at my hand for a minute wonder how I developed such power just from this…new me. A smile spread across my face, but it was not like any of the ones that graced my face before it.

Proudly I flew through space searching from a new place to call home, that was until I saw an excellent blue and green planet called Earth. I have heard of this sphere, it was home to the glorious Moon Princess before her great demise. This place will do, I thought orbing myself onto a continent. Would you believe what luck I had with the one I chose? Tokyo was its name and it was the home of the said Princess and her Senshi.

I had been having such luck that day with my orbing into a dark alleyway. I knew for sure I could not find a suitable home with my age and current attire. Thus I peeked my head around the wall, I noticed a young child about the age of 8 or 9 she seemed able to earn anyone's love with her current appearance. Her attire I noted was a frilly pink and white dress, certainly not, what I was going to wear. I mean the style seemed fine but the colors were a definite no.

I withdrew my head back into the alley to find an onyx and amethyst object, similar in shape to that of a pen floating in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and without even thinking I chanted, "Black Star Disguise Power". I felt as if it safe to leave the alley now, so I did, but also stopping in the closest store window to look at myself. I wore the same frilly dress as the girl but in black and with light purple frills, my hair was long and in two thick braids; I was now a child at the mere age of 10. As I stood there staring at myself I noticed a music box it was beautiful, made of ivory and gold with a princess and a prince twirling around in a circle. I put my face further to the window to see it better, when a man wearing a white apron came out of the shop.

He said hi and introduced himself as the shop owner, then asked if I wanted to come in to see the music box. I nodded slowly and followed him in. I had to act the age I appeared so I feigned excitement when he put the box in my hands when I watched the two spin slowly around and around. He must have noted that I was without parental units, because he asked me where they were. I looked up and letting a few fake tears fall replying that I had no parents.

He looked at me with so much sympathy; it made me want to cry for real, but only for a split second did that feeling last. He told me how his wife and only daughter were killed in a war decades ago when there were Magical Protectors battling for their lives. He then asked me if I would like to stay with him, telling me his daughter's room would be perfect for me since she was my age when she died. I agreed…I did need a place to stay, so this would work out well.

I lived with him he treated me as if I was his own daughter and it got to the point were I started to call him dad. I never transformed again during that time due to my body's current form, it would only cause me trouble if there were still Sailor Senshi living in this place.

On my 16th birthday my father was rushed to the hospital from a heart attack…he did not survive the horrid misfortune that fell upon him that day. His will stated that everything be left to me, so thus it was. For months I sat and cried not leaving the room that had been mine for 6 years, till one day I couldn't take the pain anymore so I lead myself to the music box he had given me the day he took me in.

What lay inside it was my magical brooch. I had not seen it since that day I put it in there 6 years ago. Picking it up I quickly hugged it to my chest feeling the familiar waves of energy coursing through my body. The words rang from my lips, the ribbons surrounded me, and I was Star Sailor Black Lily once again.

For now, this is where my past ends and my story begins…


	2. Tea for the Dollies?

I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon Senshi that are in this story, but I do own Ashlee & Michelle-Aurore plus their Senshi Forms.

___________________________________________

Transformations - Remade

Chapter Two: Tea for the Dollies?

___________________________________________

_Everyday it's the same routine for me, get up, get ready, go to school, be in school, cause a bit of chaos on the way home from school. Therefore, I will skip the boring school parts since I'm sure most of you know how it goes. _

_So we'll start at where I left school:_

"I'm bored," she thought leaning up against a wall outside an empty shop parking lot. Ashlee lifted her wrist as to look at the time on her invisible wristwatch that really wasn't there, "Yep it's time for fun."

If you didn't know any better you would think this girl was going to the Crown Arcade for her "fun time" but unfortunately not this girl. Ashlee found a dark alleyway near by and made sure no one saw her enter it.

"Black Star Power"

Black ribbons encased her body to once again leave her clad in her vinyl Sailor Fuku. She gave a slightly bordering crazy grin and orbed herself into the main area of the city. She floated for a couple seconds above the people who stared up at her. She gave a menacing laugh at their naïve faces. Her pointer finger leaped from building to building as if she was choosing her target. With a flick of her wrist, the one that her finger landed on last was now in ruins. She gave another horrid chuckle, "It's so fun to make people flee in fear".

"If you thank that's funny then why not try this!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Hearing the call of an attack, Black Lily turned around to feel a hot burning beam slide across her exposed shoulder. The pain that shot through her was enough to knock her from the air and land on the ground with a thud.

"Who are you!?" shouted the raven-haired female. Black Lily knew it wasn't the one who attacked her. She sensed three of them in front of her.

"Black Lily…but I'm afraid we won't get to have tea just yet girls, but it was nice playing dolls with you, Mata ai masho" before they could stop her she was gone in a shimmer of black lights.

"Damn her!" Star fighter cursed stomping her foot firmly on the ground, "have to make mental note of that for next time!"

"Hey, at least I managed to wound her! Unlike you" Star Healer laughed taunting the other one.

"Wonder what the hell was up with her exit phrase? Tea and playing dolls? What was going through her mind?!" Star Maker mused out load then noticed the other two throwing daggers at each other with their eyes, "alright enough you two, time to go home."

________________

_I would not have believed them to be alive if I wouldn't have seen them with my own eyes or better yet felt the wraith of the Sailor Starlights. They should be dead! They and their Princess Fireball fought along with Sailor Moon and her Senshi against Galaxia and LOST?!?! They all should be dead! Not alive and going strong. I'll just have to lay low for a while…hopefully I can keep myself from getting bored. I appeared in my apartment bedroom and of course it wasn't a major gash, more like a small cut, but the thing would stop bleeding all over everything. So I striped down to nothing, turned on, and adjusted the shower water before stepping into it. The water felt good all over except for the newly earned battle injury. Mindlessly I ran my finger over the cut, it would be gone by morning considering it wasn't bad enough that I could not heal myself._

_________________

A few days later

_________________

_I hate mornings, I really do…though it's not because I want to sleep in, well that is except for today. Usually I get up, watch the news while eating breakfast, brush my teeth, and go to my "Oh so not wide range of colors" wardrobe. I only like to wear Blacks, Purples, Reds and Whites on occasion. Then I grab my brooch, ignoring the pulsing black lights emitting from it, then shoving it into my leather messenger bag. Though for some reason I was majorly behind schedule today, must have been the fact that I was up most of the night trying to finish my artwork for this weeks paper…the deadline is today. So shall we see how this day goes for me? _

"Oh no! I'm so late!" Ashlee was running as fast as she could while keeping her very short pleated skirt from flying up with the motions of her legs. Before she knew it, her foot was scuffed on a crack in the pavement and she was flying forward. Shutting her eyes tightly she waited for the harsh impacted of face meets pavement that for some reason never came, instead she landed into male arms. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as she slowly lifted her head to look at his face.

"S-sorry!" she stuttered out shakily. Her eyes pierced his with out meaning to; he stood shocked for a moment at them.

"Don't worry about it, but I won't always be around to catch you as you fall." they stared at each other while rose tints crept up into their cheeks.

"Really now Seiya do you have to be such a Charmer with the girls?" a taller male with brunette hair said walking up to them.

"Yeah you always have to steal the cute ones!" the smaller silver haired one said with a bit of venom laced into his words.

They stopped a bit behind the two giving them some space for whatever reason was unknown. The girls' eyes widen and the color in her cheeks darkened considerably, "I-I should be going now. S-sorry again!"

Their eyes locked once more then she quickly made her way from them.

"Oh come now guys, did you really have to scare her off like that? I mean jeeze!" Seiya complained moodily at his brothers, they did have a tendency to do this sort of thing.

"Aw did Seiya develop a crush on her?" Yaten mocked happily.

"Oh shut up and let's get to school, or we'll be late." Taiki replied giving them harsh looks. They walked in silence the rest of the way to school.


	3. To Find a Lily

I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon Senshi that are in this story, but I do own Ashlee & Michelle-Aurore plus their Senshi Forms.

___________________________________________

Transformations - Remade

Chapter Three: To Find a Lily

___________________________________________

_Well I managed to turn in my artwork on time when I got to school, though I can't say I got to class on time. It seemed that we were having a free period anyway so I quietly walked to my seat in the back, and began to sketch the boy with the beautiful ocean eyes whom I had met not too long ago. Though, little did I know he was watching me near by._

"You seem to have a photographic memory, now don't you?" his voice was soft and silky as he spoke sliding into the seat next to her. Ashlee could feel her face heat up as she scrambled to hide the drawing from his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she tired to keep the shake out of her voice but it seemed as though she didn't have much luck with it.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. It was such an awesome drawing, let me see please?"

"Fine," she sighed uncovering it, "It's not much though…just a rough sketch."

"It's amazing, I'm serious." He said with a smile, "What's your name, I wasn't able to ask for it before you ran away this morning."

She gave a small smile, "I'm Ashlee…" her hand self consciously went to her brooch and gripped it lightly. He noticed this and wondered if she was worried about something, but he pushed the thought away, "I'm Seiya from the Three Lights…" his voice seemed to trail off as his eyes clouded over for a second, her he regained his thoughts within a second after it happened.

"You don't sing anymore do you?" she noticed his shocked glance, but he nodded with a sigh.

"We stopped singing years ago…we lost our inspiration I guess you could say."

Ashlee felt pity for him, and her arm reach out to lay her hand on his, but when she realized she pulled it back.

Even though only her finger tips had managed to softly grace his hand, he felt himself melt at the touch. He looked at her with questioning eyes as she swiftly pulled her hand back. She could feel his eyes watching her as she sat there staring at her feet. She got lucky and the bell rang to signal that class was over. She gave him a quick shy smile and then turned to leave, when his hand wrapped around her wrist gently.

"Meet me at the Crown Arcade after school? He asked as his eyes searched hers for any slight sign of emotion, but there was none.

"Sure, Seiya…I'll be there" Her wrist slid out of his grasp slowly but he caught it once more, "Ashlee, on second though meet me out side of the school first?"

This time her smile was true and her dark ebony eyes sparked emerald green, but their color was soon ebony again which made him question what he saw to be real or not.

"Jaa, mata atashita, Seiya." she giggled with a slight tilt of her head and was off leaving him replaying her familiar heavily accented voice over in his head.

"I've heard that voice before…but where?"

_____________________________

Lunch Break

_____________________________

_I've been feeling weaker and weaker by the hour, though I don't understand how. I shouldn't be feeling like this, I have my brooch on my bow. It's almost as if "it" was near by. It is really the Pure Lily Crystal, which is my equivalent to the Silver Imperial Crystal. Though there is absolutely no way it could be here, it was destroyed along with my Guardian Senshi. So I don't understand, but I'll have to tell Seiya that the outing is off today…I need some rest…I'll just finish my lunch."_

_____________________________

A Sailor Senshi was hiding out on the roof watching Ashlee eating her lunch alone. She stayed until the un-suspecting girl went inside the school.

"The crystal seems to have a major effect on her, maybe she is the Princess after all…I'll have to continue to follow her to find out for sure. The girl disappeared with a shimmer of pink lights.

_____________________________

Ashlee walked slowly and carefully so she didn't fall from her energy drain she seemed to be having today. Seiya noticed this as soon as he caught sight of her and ran to help her so she didn't have to walk by herself without support.

"Ashlee, what's wrong? You seem so pale? Are you okay?" his face was etched with sincere concern and she didn't understand why.

"I'll be fine Seiya…just need to rest." She let him give her some extra support as they walked, "I'm sorry Seiya…"

"Don't worry about it, there's always other times to play video games…now which way do you live?"

"I live above the old Antique Shop. It's just a bit further, I can make it, you don't have to come…" she pulled away from him trying to steady herself when her head gave a horrid throb of pain and she fell to her knees in tears, "What's happening to me?!" she choked out as she let Seiya lift her up into his arms. They were only a few strides from the Shop, he stood there with the sobbing Ashlee in his arms looking around, but he missed the pink lights as Ashlee's stalker orbed away.

"Hmm.." he thought, "I could of swore I felt a strong presence near by." He shrugged it of and took her in side. But she seemed to only get worse as her body temperature seemed to have risen in a matter of moments. He didn't understand what was happening to her. When he laid her onto her bed, he noticed that her brooch was pulsing from black to white repeatedly. He touched her forehead but her skin was so hot that it burned.

"What the hell is this?!" he said as he ripped the brooch from her bow and got it as far from her as he could. Her sobs seemed to fade slowly but she was still at high temp which wasn't good. He had to even if she slapped him when she was better. Picking her up carefully he wandered across the hall to the bathroom. Somehow he managed to undress her without much defiance from her, also she let him lay her in the tub. He turned the cold water on to fill the tub, while pouring some onto her body to help cool her off, when he noticed her half healed scar on her shoulder. Running his finger across it lightly a scene replayed quickly in his head. He looked at the fragile half conscious girl wondering if it could really be her who was destroying the city.

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "…Seiya…" she breathed he didn't know if her face was red from the fever or the fact that she was naked in front of him, though she didn't seem to notice the later option just yet.

"Ashlee you're awake, I'm glad." he said stroking her cheek softly. Her eyes met his and his breath caught in his throat, they were slowly changing from Emerald to Ebony. Her shivering brought him back to normal.

"Come on lets get you out of the ice water, it seems your fever is gone now." It was then that she realized she was totally undressed in the tub. She looked at him with eyes the size of hubcaps, but then she sighed,

"You lucky I semi trust you or you would be dead right now…"

"I'm very grateful that you aren't going to kill me Ashlee, now come on, up with you. And don't try to shoo me away you aren't in any state to be by yourself just yet." she listened and let him help her out of the tub and to get dressed into her night gown.

He insisted on staying the night calling his brothers and telling them to not expect him home. Seiya's face was a little more than flushed when he got off the phone. There wasn't any furniture in the room for him to sleep on, so he was going to sleep on the floor until, she told him that her queen size bed was big enough for two.


End file.
